The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a plurality of finger contacts defining a ground plane.
Electrical connectors are used to place electrical devices, such as printed circuit boards, in electrical communication with one another. Typically, an electrical connector includes a set of electrical contacts that are adapted to receive a first set of members from the first device to be coupled. The set of contacts extends from the electrical connector and terminates in a second set of members that couple to the second device to be coupled, placing the two devices in electrical communication with each other through the electrical connector.
In order to minimize high frequency noise, it is desirable to provide a ground plane near the electrical contacts in the electrical connector, the ground plane being connected to ground potential. Typically, one or more of the electrical contacts will be coupled to the ground plane. Known electrical connectors are typically provided with certain predetermined electrical contacts connected to the ground plane. Accordingly, unique electrical connectors must normally be provided for each pair of devices to be interconnected.
There is therefore a need for an electrical connector design that allows for customization regarding which pins are grounded and which are not. The present invention is directed towards meeting this need.
The present invention relates to electrical connector having at least one ground plate adapted to be electrically connected to a ground potential, wherein the ground plate includes a plurality of substantially parallel elongated, bendable fingers. Each finger is spaced from every other finger in the ground plate and may be independently bent inwardly. In one embodiment, the electrical connector also includes a plurality of electrically conducting members or contacts, preferably formed on the edge or surface of a printed circuit board or card. The electrically conducting members are positioned adjacent to the ground plate(s), such that when a ground plate finger is bent inwardly, it can make selective and independent electrical contact with a preselected electrically conducting member. Preferably, the electrical connector includes a pair of ground plates oriented substantially in parallel, such that the fingers of each ground plate may be bent inwardly towards the opposite ground plate to define plurality of electrically interconnected electrically conducting members held firmly by the fingers of the two ground plates.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical connector device. Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.